Street parking availability is difficult for drivers to determine while driving. Finding parking requires visually scanning an area, weighing options, selecting a parking location, and setting it as a destination. Cellular phones may have parking applications installed that provide parking information, but such applications may be unsafe to use while performing the driving task.